Les rêves de Sara
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara est partie en France quelques semaines. Les rêves de son enfance et de maintenant refont surface... - GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Les rêves de Sara.**

Ça fait trois mois maintenant, jour pour jour, qu'elle a laissé Las Vegas derrière elle pour enterrer ses fantômes une bonne fois pour toute. Mon cœur est resté là-bas, dans cette ville du Nevada. La jeune femme a pour cela revu son frère et sa mère. Les revoirs a permis à Sara Sidle de savoir qui elle était au juste et de faire la paix avec elle-même. C'est vraiment à ce moment là, que la jeune femme a compris pourquoi le geste meurtrier de sa mère l'a hanté les nuits et dès qu'elle fermée les yeux pour se reposer où pour dormir. Depuis la mort de son père, elle revoyait la scène de crime plusieurs fois par nuit.

Depuis quelques jours, Sara a réussi à pardonner à sa mère de lui avoir enlever son père. Elle est aussi parvenu à pardonner à son géniteur sa violence qui a entraîné son décès. La jeune femme a aussi réussi à pardonner à son frère de l'avoir laisser seule avec les parents.

Avant de partir pour la France, Sara a parlé au téléphone avec son mentor, son bien-aimé, son compagnon, son homme pour lui demander de venir avec elle, faire un voyage en amoureux. Mais comme toujours, il a refusé car Grissom ne peut pas selon lui mais Sara pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas la suivre. La jeune femme est triste, furieuse de ne pas être près de lui. Mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut se sentir bien dans sa peau, retrouver son identité.

La jeune femme brune se promène aujourd'hui sur une plage en France. Ce lieu sablé a été sanglant en juin 44. Les Alliés ont débarqué pour libérer du mal, l'Europe, le vieux continent. Sara a toujours aimé l'histoire de cette guerre. Enfin aimer est un grand mot. La jeune femme est attirée car elle se souvient des récits de ses deux grands pères. Ils lui ont même offert plusieurs livres sur cette période dramatique pour l'humanité. En ce moment, le calme règne en maître et le soleil tape fort sur Omaha Beach. Après avoir pris plusieurs photos, Sara se rend au cimetière américains à quelques kilomètres de là. À son arrivée en France, Sara a loué une voiture, heureusement.

Le couché de soleil arrive. Sara prend ce moment magique en photo. Elle pense aussi à son fiancé qui est resté là-bas, à Las Vegas. La jeune femme aurait aimé qu'il soit là avec elle. Ils s'auraient pu s'embrasser sous le couché de soleil.

À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, Grissom pense à Sara. Il ferme les yeux. Ils se voient entrain de s'embrasser sous un couché de soleil. C'est vraiment merveilleux !

L'ancienne enquêtrice de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas écrit des cartes postales pour sa famille retrouvée depuis peu et pour ses collègues, non ses anciens collègues car elle s'est rendu compte depuis deux mois qu'elle n'aime plus son métier. Sa main écrit vite les cartes sauf pour la carte de son compagnon.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi écrire ! » Pense Sara._

_« Mon Cher Gil,_

_Je suis en France comme tu le sais puisque je t'avais proposé de me rejoindre là-bas. Tu me manques à chaque instant du battement de mon cœur. Je visite les plages du débarquement, tu sais que la physique n'est pas la seule dans mon cœur. Quand j'étais petite j'ai toujours voulu écrire un livre sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et sur la nature. … J'ai pris la décision de réaliser ce rêve de gamine en entendant de réaliser le notre… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! … Sara. »_

Le lendemain matin, Sara envoie ses cartes à leur destinataire. La jeune femme visite aujourd'hui d'autres monuments sur cette Guerre. Elle est à Ste Mère église. Sara pénètre dans le musée de la ville d'un pas décider. Elle se souvient que le père de son père a été parachuté sur cette ville. Ses souvenirs de récits de ce dernier lui revient.

Après avoir fait toutes les plages du débarquement Alliés en Normandie, Sara décide de revenir dans son pays natal. Elle fait une escale dans la ville du Nevada. Sara prend un taxi qui l'emmène là où se trouve sa voiture depuis des mois. Elle démarre sans problème son véhicule. Sara remarque que le compteur de kilomètre n'est pas le même quand elle a laissé sa voiture ici. La jeune femme se dirige vers le gardien du parking. Il lui dit qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année bouge sa voiture de temps en temps. La place de parking est réservé à son véhicule. Sara sourit. Elle décide d'aller chez eux pour lui faire une surprise.

Après quelques minutes de route, Sara se trouve devant la porte. Elle hésite. Sara tourne la clé pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Elle trouve Grissom qui dort sur le canapé. Sara s'approche doucement de lui sans réveiller le chien. La jeune femme pose délicatement ses lèvres sur eux de son homme. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Il se réveille. Grissom voit Sara devant lui. Mais il croit que c'est encore un rêve. Quand Sara s'approche de lui, sa vision devient net. Finalement, Grissom ne rêve pas, Sara est bien là, dans leur maison. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Puis les deux tourtereaux s'embrassent passionnément, amoureusement. Ils se dirigent vers la chambre. Tout en s'embrassant, ils s'arrivent à se déshabiller. Grissom est sur Sara. Il commence à faire son va-et-vient doucement tout en continuant à embrasser sa moitié.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom se lève. Il prépare un petit déjeuner à sa compagne qui se trouve dans leur lit entrain de dormir. Quand Grissom arrive dans la chambre. Il la regarde. Sara n'est pas agité dans son sommeil. Le fiancé de Sara est heureux pour ça. Il se dit qu'elle a enfin réussi à vaincre les fantômes qui l'a hanté depuis son enfance. Ils vont pouvoir vivre enfin pour eux. Et peut-être qu'ils auront un jour, leur enfant. !!!

Quelques jours plus tard, Grissom prend un congé de quelques jours. Sara est enfin revenue définitivement près de lui. Il veut vivre sa vie privée. Mais avant ça il a demandé à Jim d'être libre lundi.

FIN

a/n : Voilà moi j'avais pensé à cette histoire l'année dernière quand j'ai visité les plages du débarquements. … J'adore le personnage de Sara mais même si Jorja Fox est partie de la série. Je continue à regarder ! … Je suis accros. Je l'étais aussi pour Stargate SG-1, j'ai même été à des conventions. Deux en France, une au Canada quand j'ai visité ce pays magnifique. Elle était à Vancouver, cette convention et je logeais dans cette ville à la même période !

a/n : J'ai toujours pensé que Sara était revenue auprès de Grissom sans que personne ne sache. Et peut-être qu'ils se sont marié en cachette ! Mais qu'elle ne voulait plus travailler dans la Police Scientifique.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! … Si vous avez adoré ! … Je continue mes autres histoires prochainement. J'ai fait un petit break !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Les Rêves de Sara

**Disclaimer : **Les Personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Me revoilà pour cette histoire qui ne devait contenir à la base qu'un chapitre et comme nous sommes le jour de la fête du travail : J'ai décidé d'offrir cet épilogue aux lecteurs… Vous avez vu quand je peux ne pas être sadique par moment ! … C'est très rare !!!! … Profitez en ! … Et comme aussi ma fille est partie en vacances avec ses grands parents en Normandie… Et oui ma mère est d'origine ! … Bon j'arrête, je laisse la place à nos héros de CSI.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Épilogue

Jim pose quelques jours de vacances. Il doit être impérativement lundi chez son ami Grissom. Brass ne sait pas pourquoi ? Mais il a une petite idée. Pendant ce temps, au labo de la Police Scientifique, dans le bureau d'Ecklie.

ECKLIE : PARDON ?

GREG : Je désire poser mon lundi ! …

ECKLIE : Sanders, je ne peux pas vous l'accorder ! … Grissom qui est déjà dans votre équipe est en vacances pour quelques semaines. … En plus, il m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il prenait finalement son mois de congé ! … Que lui arrive-t-il ? … Vous avez une idée ?

GREG : Non ! … Mais je suis au regret de vous le dire mais je suis témoin d'un mariage ce lundi ! … Donc je suis dans l'obligation de ne pas venir dimanche et lundi soir !

ECKLIE : Vous aurez pu prévenir avant !

GREG : Sans être emmerdant ! … Nous sommes à Las Vegas !

Ecklie regarde Greg. Il sourit à cette remarque. …

ECKLIE : … Vous voulez mon avis ! … Sanders !

GREG : À quel sujet ?

ECKLIE : Grissom !

GREG : Oh ! … Oui !

ECKLIE : … Je trouve bizarre qu'il pose comme ça des jours de congés ! … Je suis sûr que Sidle est revenue. … Et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre que vous, Nick et Catherine et Warrick posent le même jour de congé ! … Pour la même raison ! … Je crois que Grissom et Sidle vont se marier ce lundi !

Greg écoute Ecklie. Il sait bien que Sara est revenue. Qu'elle va se marier avec Grissom ce lundi mais Sara lui a pourtant dit de ne pas en parler ! … Comment ça se fait qu'Ecklie sache ! …

GREG : Mm ! … Je ne sais pas !

ECKLIE : J'ai été un CSI avant ! … Voilà pourquoi vous êtes toujours au même niveau depuis quelques années. … Mais vu que c'est Sidle qui vous a aidé ! … Vous voulez un scoop ! … J'ai eu hier au téléphone Sidle ! … Elle vient de démissionner de son poste comme enquêtrice mais qu'elle reste consultante ici ! … Grissom a été son mentor ! … Si je vous dis que l'élève a dépassé le maître ! … Je crois que c'est pour ça que Sidle est partie vers son livre. Pour ne pas trop dépasser son maître !

Conrad sourit à Greg.

ECKLIE : Dites leur félicitation de ma part !

Le soleil est de la partie ce lundi. L'équipe de nuit au complet est invitée chez Grissom, leur Chef. Catherine arrive la première avec Warrick. Elle est surprise de voir que c'est Sara qui ouvre la porte mais pas Warrick !

CATHERINE : Oh ! … Sara ! … Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Gil a pris de jour de congé !

SARA : Salut Cath' ! … Tu veux rentrer ?

CATHERINE : Oui ! …. Depuis quand tu es revenue ?

WARRICK : Salut petite sœur !

SARA : Salut Warrick !

Catherine entre dans la demeure de son ami. Elle regarde son ancienne collègue de bureau. La jeune femme brune sourit à son amie, la blonde.

SARA : Depuis pas longtemps ! …

CATHERINE : Je paris que tu n'en diras pas plus !

SARA : Exact !

CATHERINE : Décidément ! … Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux ?

SARA : Oui ! … Gil l'adore !

CATHERINE : Il ne l'adore pas c'est toi qu'il aime ! … Donc automatiquement, il adore tout sur toi !

WARRICK : C'est vrai ! … Tu es ravissante ! … Mais je me souviens que Grissom ne te prête pas !

Sara rougit. Catherine rigole. La jeune femme brune emmène la blonde dans le jardin rejoindre Jim et Greg qui sont déjà là ! … Sara et le jeune technicien de l'ADN se font des clins d'œil sous le nez de Grissom. Catherine est outrée. Gil regarde la scène. Il est heureux. Mais tout à coup, la blonde remarque quelque chose au doigt de son ami de longue date. Elle ne dit rien mais Catherine est un peu furieuse de ne pas avoir été invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant, que personne ne parle. Catherine comprend pourquoi elle a été invité. Et qu'ils doivent attendre encore du monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nick arrive enfin. Il arrive avec un bouquet de rose. Nick le donne à Sara. Cahterine est en colère mais ne le montre pas. Mais pourtant ça n'a pas échappé à tout le monde.

CATHERINE : Nick ! … Tu savais que Sara était revenue !

NICK : Oui ! … Je l'ai vu à l'aéroport l'autre jour à son retour ici ! … J'ai voulu la ramener ici mais elle voulait faire une surprise à qui vous savez ! … Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire ! … Tu vois ! … Sara j'ai tenu ma promesse !

SARA : Oui ! … Merci !

GRISSOM : Est quelle surprise ! … Merci ! …

Une heure plus tard, le repas se passe bien. Le barbecue est parfait. Gil a même fait des plats végétariens pour sa bien-aimée. Tout se passe bien ! … Et Sara se rapproche de Grissom. Ils s'éloignent quelques secondes de leurs invités. Nick, Warrick Catherine les regardent. Jim et Greg aussi mais à la différence c'est qu'ils savent de quoi les deux tourtereaux sont entrain de parler.

Sara s'avance vers leurs amis. Hank, le chien du couple fait le fou car tout le monde lui donne à manger. Grissom rouspète un peu. Tous rigolent. Gil rejoint Sara. Il la serre par la taille. Sara prend une flûte et fait du bruit.

SARA : Bon ! … Je crois qu'il est temps ! … Gil et moi, nous avons plusieurs choses à vous dire ! … Alors ouvrer grand vos oreilles !

CATHERINE : Et c'est quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Je sais que certains vont ne pas être content mais au final quand nous aurions tout dit sans qu'on nous coupe la parole pour râler ! … Vous allez être tous content !

NICK : Je paris que Greg et Jim sont au courant !

SARA : Pas de tout !

GREG : Hein !

WARRICK : Moi je sais quelque chose ! … C'est un scoop !

NICK : Tout est un scoop avec ces deux là ! …

GRISSOM : Désoler mais il le fallait !

BRASS : Bon ! … Ok ! … Ok ! … Ok ! … Aller s'y !

SARA : Gil, je peux ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Aller va-y !

SARA : Merci !

Elle l'embrasse devant leurs amis. Mais déjà quelques uns sont déjà sur leur faim. Ils veulent savoir.

SARA : Voilà ! … J'ai démissionné hier de la Police Scientifique mais je suis consultante maintenant ! …

GREG : Moi j'étais au courant !

SARA : Par qui ? … Il avait que Grissom et Ecklie à le savoir ?

GRISSOM : C'est pas moi ! … Je te le jure !

SARA : Bon ! … Passons ! … J'ai écris un livre pendant mon absence d'ailleurs je crois qu'il en a un pour tout le monde !

NICK : Moi je ne savais !

SARA : Oui ! … Je sais ! … Tu m'as vu le ramener à mon retour ! … D'ailleurs il n'est pas encore sorti. Mon livre sort dans deux semaines ! … Alors ! … J'attend les critiques ! …

GRISSOM : Soyez cool ! … Sinon gare à vous ! …

WARRICK : Naturellement sinon je crois qu'on va avoir Grissom sur le dos jusqu'à notre mort !

GRISSOM : Tu vas un peu loin là ! … Warrick ! … Mais c'est pas tout à fait faux !

Sara regarde son homme. Elle sourit.

CATHERINE : Je paris que ce n'est pas tout !

GRISSOM : Exact ! … Je vois qu'il a des TRES BON CSI ici !

Catherine est fière. Les deux garçons moins mais ils attendent. Greg s'est une partie de la suite. Warrick aussi mais pas la même chose. Sara reprend la parole !

SARA : Bon ! … Par où commencer ?

GRISSOM : Je peux si tu veux !

SARA : Oui ! …

CATHERINE : Ah ! … Le grand maître va parler !

Tous rigolent et même Sara. Grissom les regarde. Et il finit par rigoler aussi.

GRISSOM : Alors maintenant ! … Pas un mot ! … Ok ! … Voilà ! … Après l'enlèvement de Sara, quelques semaines plus tard, je l'ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a été surprise de ma demande ! … Sara a accepté ! …

NICK : Je croyais que vous étiez contre le mariage ! … Enfin pour Sara s'était contre le fait de la tradition ! …

GRISSOM : Je peux finir Nick !

NICK : Oui !

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Mais Sara est partie quelques mois pour San Francisco et pour écrire son livre ! … Elle est revenue il y a quelques jours ! … J'ai vu que Sara allée très bien ! … Je lui ai de nouveau demander de m'épouser ! … Et voilà !

Le couple montre leur alliance à tous !

CATHERINE : Waooa ! … Elle est belle ! … Vous êtes marié depuis quand ?

GREG : Depuis ce matin !

SARA : Greg ! … C'est à nous de le dire !

NICK : Et nous alors ? … Tu nous as pas invité ?

SARA : Je n'aime pas trop les traditions ! … Nick ! … Je te signale ! … J'ai longtemps hésiter ! … Greg était mon témoin et Jim celui de Gil !

GREG : Je suis fier d'avoir été ton témoin !

WARRICK : Oui mais nous ?

SARA : Warrick toi tu sais quelques choses que même Gil ne sait pas !

WARRICK : Grissom n'est pas au courant !

SARA : Non ! … Il va l'apprendre en même temps que vous !

Grissom se retourne vers son épouse. Qui lui sourit ! Il la regarde. Grissom essaye de lire sur le visage de sa femme mais n'y arrive plus.

SARA : Bon ! … Vous êtes prêt ! … Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! … Tu me fais perdre mes moyens. Pendant mon séjour dans la ville natale, San Francisco, Grissom est venue me voir !

WARRICK : Oui ! … Il était existé rien qu'à l'idée de te revoir ! … Nous avons dû le tenir en lasse quelques jours !

Warrick sourit à Grissom. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils. Mais durant la fête, la blonde a remarqué quelques choses que Sara n'a pas fait alors qu'avant elle le faisait sans hésiter.

CATHERINE : Depuis quand ?

SARA : Depuis quand quoi ?

CATHERINE : Sara ! … Je suis une femme !

GRISSOM : J'ai remarqué ça !

CATHERINE : Vraiment ! … Tu m'as jamais regardé !

SARA : Oh ! … Oh ! … Stop ! … Il est à moi !

NICK : Exact ça depuis votre rencontre !

SARA : Hé ! … Hé !

NICK : Voilà pourquoi Greg ! … Tu n'as jamais eu une chance avec Sara !

GREG : Je te signale que toi aussi !

SARA : Stop ! … C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie alors … Calme !

Sara regarde Nick à faisait semblant d'être en colère mais ils rigolent tous.

SARA : … Je suis enceinte !

CATHERINE : Je m'en doutais !

Grissom lâche sa flûte. Il l'a regarde. Grissom est sous le choc. Tous s'approchent des deux jeunes mariés.

SARA : Gil ! … Si je suis revenue plutôt ! … C'est que tu me manquais et lors de ta venue dans mon appartement à Frisco, j'étais heureuse ! … Je devais partir pour écrire mon livre. Je t'ai invité d'ailleurs ! … Bon ! … J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte d'un mois en France ! … Et arrête de faire cette tête ! … Tu vas être papa !

GREG : Félicitation ! … Ah ! Au faites ! Ecklie vous le dit aussi !

GRISSOM/SARA : Hein !

GREG : Oui ! … Il a trouvé ça bizarre que Grissom pose des jours de congé et qu'il pose après tout son…

GRISSOM : Stop ! … Sara n'est pas au courant !

SARA : Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ?

GRISSOM : Moi aussi je peux te faire une surprise !

SARA : Oui !

Sara rougit devant tout le monde. Grissom fronce les sourcils sur Greg.

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Maintenant à mon tour, j'ai posé un mois de congé pour partir tous les deux, faire une croisière en amoureux, vers les îles Galápagos.

SARA : Merci !

GRISSOM : Mais vu que tu es enceinte ! … Je ne sais pas !

SARA : Si je peux voyager ne t'inquiète pas ! … Ah ! …

GRISSOM : Tu es sûr !

WARRICK : Tu vois Sara, il joue déjà au papa poule !

GRISSOM : Non !

SARA : Je suis en pleine forme ! … Ne t'inquiète pas !

La fête se passe bien. Les invites partent les uns après les autres. Le lendemain, les deux tourtereaux partent en voyage de noce là où Sara voulait aller depuis son enfance. Tous ses rêves sont entrain de se réaliser et Sara est vraiment très heureuse et folle amoureuse comme au premier jour de son mentor, son bien-aimé, son époux. Le mois passe vite. Le voyage de noce se passe bien. La croisière est magnifique. Les jeunes mariés sont resté dans leur chambre les deux premiers jours. Sara a pris des tas et des tas de photos de la nature pour son deuxième livre. Mais cette fois, son époux participera.

Quelques jours après leur retour de leur voyage de noce, le laboratoire est en fête mais pas pour longtemps car Warrick est assassiné par un homme qui a été payé par son ancienne femme.

Quelques mois plus tard, le moment d'accoucher arrive. Sara met au monde deux faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Gil laisse à Sara le soin de trouver les prénoms pour le garçon. Et lui il se charge de leur fille. Avec l'accord de son tendre époux, elle décide d'appeler son fils : Warrick, Gilbert, Nicholas. Tandis que Grissom choisit pour leur fille, les prénoms suivants : Jorja, Sara, Catherine. Le parrain de deux enfants du couple est Nick. Et la marraine s'est Catherine.

Voilà c'est cette fois-ci la vrai FIN de l'histoire.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! … Elle me touche beaucoup ! … J'ai pu écrire cette épilogue car mes parents sont partis en vacances avec ma fille qui a 15 mois maintenant, je suis au calme. !!!! Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre fait !!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
